Nevermore
by Nuria Beilschmidt
Summary: AVISO: Muerte de personajes, no apto para personas sensibles. A mi parecer, mi vida acabó de la mejor forma posible, luchando por las personas que mas quería, las que permanecieron a mi lado hasta el final. Es cierto que no fue fácil verles morir, el dolor era inaguantable, pero cuando realmente ese dolor me hirió fue al verle a él tendido sin vida en aquel enorme campo...


He conseguido salvarme, ha sido un verdadero milagro. Tengo varias heridas profundas en los costados y espalda, el dolor se está volviendo insoportable, y por muchas vendas que me ponga la sangre no se corta, no se que mas debo hacer, y tampoco quiero pensar en que me ocurrirá si no logro cortarla rápido.

Ya no se escucha ningún sonido de armas, todo está tranquilo, pero no por mucho tiempo, el ejército ruso siempre vuelve. Salí como pude de entre los escombros de los muros que las bombas habían casi destrozado, aquél diminuto pueblo se había convertido en ruinas, la imagen era realmente escalofriante. Con forme andaba veía cuerpos tendidos en el suelo llenos de sangre, aun en algunos se podía observar sus cara de dolor, y en otros casos de temor. La otra gran parte de los otros simplemente no se distinguía que era cuerpo y que escombro. Unos eran parte del ejército ruso, la otra gran mayoría eran de los nuestros, una verdadera masacre. Ahora entenderéis por qué dije que era todo un milagro que siguiera vivo.

Anduve poco hasta que llegué al gran campo, donde realmente se libró la batalla. Fue un gran campo lleno de vida, realmente bello, ahora no es más que cenizas bañadas en sangre, es muy duro observar esto. Comencé a andar hacia uno de nuestros grandes estandartes que ondeaba a lo lejos, pero en el camino encontré algo que esperaba no tener que ver nunca. Me acerqué como pude hasta un gran montículo de piedras que había junto a un estrecho paso, y tristemente estaba en lo cierto, aquello que brillaba eran las gafas de Suecia, destrozadas junto aquel montículo. Me arrodillé bruscamente ante él, apoyando una de mis manos en la rodilla que tenía alzada, me costaba creer lo que veía. Quise apartar las piedras para comprobar si estaba en lo cierto, comprobar si realmente estaba allí abajo, tenía la esperanza de encontrarle con vida. Fui apartando como pude algunas de las piedras mas pequeñas, no tenía fuerza para apartar las grandes, hasta que vi una de sus manos ensangrentabas, estaba mas blancas de lo normal. Ya no cabía lugar a dudas, Suecia había muerto.

Caí de rodillas, quise llorar, pero no lo hice, aunque no faltaban motivos, pero debía seguir como hasta ahora, no podía derrumbarme. Mientras miraba su mano me di cuenta de algo, no había solo una, y estoy seguro de que esa otra no pertenecía a Suecia. Aquella estaba apoyada en la otra, parecía estar protegiéndola. Llevé una de mis manos hasta ellas, tocándolas, estaban frías como el hielo. Aparté unas piedras más hasta dejar un poco de los brazos al descubierto. Al fin pude ver algo de los uniformes, ahora lo veía todo claro, la otra persona era Finlandia. Comencé a recordar una conversación que tuve con él esta misma mañana, antes de que comenzaran los bombardeos:

_Acabo de llegar al refugio, Suecia aun no ha despertado, está bastante malherido._

_Hey Fin, ¿Cómo está Suecia? – Me senté junto a él._

_Ya está mejor. __– Le habían alcanzado algunos francotiradores, ninguno nos percatamos de su presencia._

_No te has despegado de él en toda la mañana. – Encogí las piernas hasta dejarlas pegadas a mi pecho y apoyé los brazos en ellas._

_No puedo. __– _

_Fruncí el ceño. __– No te entiendo, ¿Cómo que no puedes? –_

_El siempre está protegiéndome, ahora quiero protegerle yo a él. – Me sonrió._

_Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. – ¿Sabes porqué lo hace? –_

_Negó con la cabeza._

_Entonces la pregunta correcta es otra, ¿Por qué lo haces tú? –_

_Rápidamente me miró. – ¿E-Eh? –_

– _Le quieres, ¿Verdad? –_

_Volvió a mirar a Suecia. – Es posible, n-no estoy seguro… – _

_Le acaricié suavemente la cabeza. – Díselo cuando lo veas más conveniente, pero antes de que sea tarde. –_

_Pero… ¿Qué haré si… se enfada? – Dijo algo triste._

_¿Es que estás tonto? ¿De verdad crees que te va a decir que no? –_

_¿C-Como puedes estar tan seguro de que no lo hará? – _

_¿Aun no te has dado cuenta de que está enamorado de ti? – Bruscamente le miré._

_Se enrojeció. – ¿L-Lo dices… en s-serio? –_

_Y tan en serio. __–_

_Realmente lo decía en serio, Suecia estaba enamorado de el desde hacía años._

Volví a observar aquellas manos mientras me levantaba lentamente, estaban un poco entrelazadas. Finalmente Se lo dijiste a tiempo, Fin, y tus sentimientos fueron correspondidos. Pudiste acabar tu vida de la forma más hermosa y noble que existe, protegiendo a la persona que amas.

Juro por dios aquí mismo que aré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que vuestra muerte no haya sido en vano. Jamás os olvidaré.

Les dejé atrás, y con ellos una gran parte de mi pasado. La rabia junto a la impotencia comenzaban a brotar, eso me hacía recordar el dolor de las heridas del costado, las vendas comenzaron a caerse, debía encontrar a algún superviviente lo mas pronto posible entre ese mar de cadáveres.

Aun no había encontrado rastro ni de Noru ni de Ice, no pensaba parar hasta encontrarles, no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, ese ruso no sabe contra quién se enfrentaba.

Volví a partir hacia el estandarte, lo único que por ahora veía erguido y en pié. Cada vez me costaba mas andar, tropecé un par de veces, sosteniéndome como podía en las grandes paredes de piedra y arena que rodeaban el campo, sabía que iba a ser duro llegar hasta allí, pero no podía rendirme, y menos ahora.

Mientras andaba volví a encontrarme un camino estrecho entre aquella pared, aunque este parecía mas ancho que el anterior. Me apoyé en la esquina, mirando hacia dentro, parecía que no había nadie. Apoyé la cabeza en la esquina, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando aguantar el dolor que cada vez se agudizaba más y más. Poco después de que cerrara los ojos oí una leve voz que provenía del interior del camino.

– D…Den… –

Miré rápidamente. – ¿Q-Quien…? –

A…quí…– Vi una pálida mano elevarse levemente.

– Me acerqué lentamente hacia aquella mano hasta que me dí cuenta de quién era. – ¿Islandia? – Aumenté el ritmo hasta llegar a su lado, le cogí para incorporarle un poco. – ¿Estas b…? –

La pregunta estaba bastante clara, no estaba bien, nada bien, es mas, le faltaba su brazo izquierdo. Me quedé totalmente pasmado, casi sin respiración, su cara de dolor lo decía todo.

– ¿I-Is…? ¿C-Como…? – Dije sin poder dejar de mirar lo que quedaba de su brazo ensangrentado, taponando la herida con su chaqueta.

Lo hice yo mismo…– Miró el también.

– ¿Pero por qué? – Fruncí el ceño a medida que giraba la cara hasta quedar frente a la suya.

– Medio sonrió. – No tenía otra opción. ¿Recuerdas las últimas palabras que me dijiste antes de empezar la lucha? –

– ¿Últimas palabras? – Comencé a pensar, pero logré recordarlas. – N-No… –

Cerró los ojos. – _Recuerda, un soldado jamás debe temer a la muerte_. –

Ahora las recuerdo. Estaba bastante asustado con esto de la guerra, creo que era nuevo para el. – Is… –

– ¡Mierda! ¡Aparta Den! – Me empujó hasta dejarme con los codos en el suelo. Levantó su arma y disparó un par de veces en lo alto de una de las paredes, pero algunas de las balas del adversario llegaron hasta su cuerpo. – ¡AAHH! – Se desplomó para atrás.

Miré hacia arriba y volví la cabeza hasta él. – ¡Islandia! ¡No debiste hacer eso! – Me incorporé para buscar el lugar donde le habían dado las balas.

– Por supuesto que si, yo no tenía posibilidades de vivir, tu en cambio sí. – Volvió a cerrar los ojos a medida que su cabeza se posaba en mi pecho.

Logré encontrar las heridas, estaban todas en el pecho, muy cerca del corazón. – Mierda…no me gustan estas heridas…–

– Den, quiero que me hagas un último favor…–

– Dime, haré lo que sea. –

Abrió los ojos lentamente hasta pararse en los míos. – Dispárame. –

Rápidamente le miré, totalmente asombrado. – ¿¡Q-Que mierda estas diciendo?! –

– Den… –

– ¡No pienso hacerlo! –

–…Den…esc…–

– ¡No puedo hacerlo! –

– ¡Dinamarca! ¡Escúchame! –

Volví a mirarle, esta vez algo enfadado. – ¡Pero…! –

– ¡No puedo moverme! ¡Y no quiero quedarme el resto de mi vida postrado en una cama! –

¿Por qué ibas a estar…? – Volví a mirar su cuerpo. – No me digas que… – Cogí su brazo, lo elevé y lo dejé caer.

– No puedo moverlo… No siento nada de mi cuerpo…– Derramó una lágrima. – No quiero vivir así…–

Limpié la lágrima con mi pulgar. – Hazlo, por favor... Onii-chan…–

El nunca solía llamarme así, ni a mi ni a ninguno de nosotros, realmente quería que lo hiciera. – Está bien… lo haré. –

Le dejé apoyado en la pared y me alejé un poco, le apunté con una pequeña pistola que tenía en el pantalón. – Gracias…Den…– Cerró los ojos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces disparé. Me dolió, me dolió demasiado como para no derramar algunas lágrimas. Jamás había matado a uno de los míos, y nunca pensé que algún día lo haría. No podía seguir allí, tenía que seguir hacia delante, buscando a algún superviviente mas, aparte, no podía seguir allí.

Salí de ese angustioso camino, cegándome por un instante por la luz del sol, me sequé las lágrimas y comencé a caminar. Mis pasos eran cada vez mas pesados, me costaba más y más llegar hasta el estandarte. Finalmente tropecé y caí, quedando mis manos y rodillas en la tierra ocre y negra de aquel valle. Jadeé un par de veces antes de mirar hacia arriba, el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, y sabía perfectamente que en cuanto acabara de ponerse ellos vendrían, arrasando con todo lo que quedara de nosotros. Me levanté torpemente, cayendo un par de veces al suelo, y volví a caminar, casi sin fuerzas. En el camino pisé algo, y no era una piedra, aparté la pierna y miré. Abrí totalmente los ojos, quedándome un par de segundos mirando al suelo, me agaché y cogí un trozo de metal, un trozo que formaba parte del broche de Noru. Un millar de cosas se me pasaron por la cabeza, ninguna de ellas era agradable, Comencé a gritar a pleno pulmón.

– ¡NORU! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?! ¡NORU! ¡NORUEGA! –

Solamente pude escuchar el eco de mi voz, no hubo ningún sonido más – ¡NORU! – Comencé a andar más rápido – ¡JODER NORUEGA! ¿¡ME ESCUCHAS?! ¡NOR…! – Paré en seco.

Miré a lo lejos, parecía poder verle tendido en el suelo, me temía lo peor. Rápidamente me acerqué a él, gritando su nombre esperando alguna respuesta, o al menos algún signo de vida. Llegué, hincando las rodillas en el suelo mientras le zarandeaba un poco.

– No… Noru… No, tu no…por favor… – Acerqué mi mano a su pecho, buscando su pulso desesperadamente por el pecho y seguidamente en el cuello. – Joder… No...¡NO JODER! – Comencé a llorar, esta vez no pude controlarme. – ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡DESPIERTA! – Le cogí, moviendo un poco su cara. – ¡TIENES QUE DESPERTAR! ¡TIENES QUE HACERLO! ¡NO PUEDES…! – Le abracé con las fuerzas que me quedaban. – No puedes morir… No puedes dejarme… Noru… – Seguí abrazado a el durante unos minutos, llorando como nunca antes lo había echo. Le aparté unos milímetros, mirándole de frente. – Noruega…– Le acaricié suavemente la piel de sus mejillas mientras sollozaba. –… Ya se que es tarde, pero… – Sabía que ya no iba a servir de nada, pero sentía la necesidad de decírselo, fui un idiota por no decírtelo antes, un completo idiota… Y ahora te he perdido, para siempre. No volveré a ver ninguna de tus pocas sonrisas, no podré volver a tocar su cálida piel, te echaré tanto de menos. – Min kærlighed, jeg esker dig. – Cogí suavemente su mano, acariciándola con el pulgar mientras le acomodaba en mi pecho. Acerqué mi cara a la suya y le besé. Aun desprendía algo de calidez, pero muy poca. Me alejé muy poco a poco de sus labios, notando como su mano, cada vez más fría, me apretaba levemente la mía. – ¿N-Noru? – Dije aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No abrió los ojos, solamente soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones junto a unos leves sonidos.

– J-Jeg el-elsker d-deg og-også… D-Dan…mark… – Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

¿T-Tu también estabas enamorado de mí? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te atrajo de mí? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Todas aquellas preguntas se quedaron sin respuesta, para siempre.

Volví a abrazarle con fuerza, rompiendo a llorar otra vez. – Lo siento, siento no haberlo visto antes, siento no habértelo dicho antes… – Sollocé varias veces. – Perdóname… por favor…–

Tras varios minutos abrazado a él le dejé suavemente en el suelo, totalmente frío. Le besé la mano y la dejé junto a su cuerpo, mirando hacia el estandarte. Fruncí el ceño y me levanté dolorosamente rápido y comencé a andar hacia él, con pasos firmes.

Ya no me quedaba nada, todo lo que quería se había esfumado en cuestión de horas, no tenía nada por lo que seguir luchando.

Por fin llegué, físicamente vivo, pero mentalmente muerto. Me apoyé en el estandarte, era algo mas alto que yo, mirando el horizonte, el sol casi se había puesto ya.

Sabía de sobra que en cuanto el sol desapareciera iba a morir, pero iba a morir de pié, no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, y menos cuando todos mis seres queridos han muerto por su culpa. Me agarré con fuerza al estandarte, levantándome y apoyándome en el, cogí las banderas que ondeaban en el, atándolas para luego atar mi cuerpo al poste que previamente las sostenía. Termine de atarme, mirando como poco a poco el sol desaparecía, dejando los tristes últimos rayos de luz ahogándose en ese inmenso cielo.

Ya comenzaban a cerrárseme los ojos, pero costosamente pude observar un rayo de luz distinto, mucho mas intenso que los demás. Vi la silueta de una mujer, llevaba un vestido largo blanco y el pelo largo rubio y rizado, parecía un ángel. Se acercó a mí, quedándose justo en frente.

– ¿Qu-Quién eres? ¿Q-Que haces aquí? – Su sonrisa era realmente bella.

– Soy la mensajera de malas noticias, yo soy la muerte. –

– Me cuesta creer que una dama tan bella sea algo así. –

– A veces lo más peligroso está oculto en las cosas más bellas y simples. – Llevó las manos ha mi cuello, subiéndolas levemente hasta mis mejillas.

Cerré los ojos, esperando mi final.

– Has sido un buen soldado, tu esfuerzo no habrá sido en vano, me encargaré personalmente de que así sea. – No lo entendí muy bien, pero lo dejé estar.

Un calor intenso comenzó a brotar de mis mejillas, sintiéndome cada vez más y más débil. Mi cuerpo rápidamente se puso frío, los parpados ya no podían más, cerrando así los ojos y dejando que aquellas manos se llevaran la poca vida que me quedaba.

Y así acabó otra historia más, pero esta vez diferente, esta historia que quedará en la memoria de muchos durante siglos.


End file.
